Jinchuriki
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: Spinoff of my first fic. The Jinchuriki. The unwanted and unloved; the disgrace of their villages. They have little family support and are subject to vile treatment. Apart they are easy targets but united they can do anything. Together, they make an odd family with even odder allies but in the end, it will be they who control destiny. Powerful! Smart! ANBU! Naruto, Gaara, OC
1. Prologue

_**Comments: This is a spinoff of my first fic, She Was Always Watching. I wanted to create a world where Aishina did remain in the Leaf Village at Hiaishi's mercy. I also wanted to incorporate the older generation and other jinchuriki more into my fics so I took this as an opportunity once the idea hit me while I was writing first song fic. Aishina will still be a main character but she will be more involved with Konoha for obvious reasons. As for her ninken, let's say that they were put in Kakashi's care once Aisha died from…well I won't spoil the story. I finally came up with a name of the Kodaina's dojutsu. I call it Jikanhaname, or time flower eye. I thought it was appropriate because the way I designed this dojutsu reminds me of flowers and since Aishina can communicate with anyone, dead or alive I thought this was a suitable name. Also, I declare myself a fan of some yaoi couples so there might be some in this story (She Was Always Watching is strictly het). Now I've typed enough on this story, onto the summary! **_

_**Summary: AU. Spinoff of She Was Always Watching. Spinoff of my first fic. The Jinchuriki. The unwanted and unloved; the disgrace of their villages. They have little family support and are subject to vile treatment. Apart they are easy targets but united they can do anything. Together, they make an odd family with even odder allies but in the end, it will be they who control destiny. Powerful! Smart! ANBU! Naruto, Gaara, OC, appearance of the rest of the Jinchuriki (finally!)  
**_

_Bleakness, Blackness, Blood. Twelve doomed souls hold the power of the world in their hands. Instead of being given kindness and respect all humans deserve they are instead hated, tortured, hunted, all in an attempt to destroy the power that resides with in them. _

_Will it happen? All twelve are different; some are perfect opposites of others. They are separated by years upon years of grudges between the villages in which they reside in as well as the countless assassins and village officials that would do anything to keep even two of them from meeting._

_But they have met due to the wandering the previous hosts have done. _

_Now three reside in the Fire though one was sent by the Wind. _

_Mist hides the next two, shamed and disgusted, they intend to fade into nothing. _

_Another two meander through the land, alone, old as Stone, ready for death. _

_Quick as lightening, another two climb up the Cloud and stand strong. _

_Another is lost, hidden away by the Waterfall controlled by another of his kind. _

_The last? No one knows where he or she is gone. 'It' has vanished, as if part of another dimension. _

_Where to begin, where to begin, let's start from the top. Fire. Revered as a powerful element capable of unimaginable destruction and incomparable warmth. _

_Yes, let us start there. _


	2. Start!

_**Comments: Ok. The chapter starts with their exam with their jonin sensei and ends with well…I shouldn't spoil the ending. **_

_**Summary: The day of the final exam for the Academy students to become genin has arrived. All three jinchuriki are prepared and are determined, as teammates, to be the best of the best. **_

_**Chapter rating: T  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…otherwise it would be way, way different. **_

The fateful day of the exams had begun. Each one of the three jinchuriki had prepared in their own way. Aishina had discussed strategy with the two boys (after having Gaara restrain Naruto) and was reading just about everything she could. Gaara had listened closely to Aishina's plan and left to get something for the plan before retiring to his small apartment. Naruto listened to the plan (after being forced to 10 times) and then went off to eat ramen with Iruka so he could 'build up his strength'. They met at dawn (to Naruto's displeasure) for last minute preparation. Having two hours before they were to meet their new sensei, they parted ways.

"Wake up Dad!" Aishina yelled into Kakashi's ear. Drowsily he cracked open one eye.

"Maa, maa, Aishi-chan no need to yell," he grumbled.

"Would you prefer me jumping on your stomach," Aishina cracked a grin, "Anyways, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks," Kakashi mumbled.

"You're welcome," Aishina said a little too brightly before running off. When Kakashi finally gathered himself and ate his breakfast (toast and eggs). While eating, Kakashi recalled that he had to meet his new team today.

* * *

Flashback:

"You'll be testing another team this year Kakashi," the Sandaime said.

"Eh? Is that really a good idea?" Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at his Hokage.

"You're the only one I think that could handle this team if they pass," Kakashi was handed a list. The three kids he was assigned were…

"I see," he swallowed roughly, "I'll do it then."

"Good," Sandaime smiled, "I knew you would."

* * *

_I swear that old man knows more than he lets on. _Kakashi thought. _But at least I get to make sure Aishina's well trained, even if I have to deal with the other two. _

"Dad?" Aishina looked surprised when he appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto adopted the same look of surprise from Aishina.

"So what's our test," was what he was greeted with from Gaara.

"Your test will be this," he pulled out two bells, "You have to take them from me by noon. Only two of you get to pass. If you can't get these bells, I'll tie all three of you up to those posts and you can watch me eat all of your lunches. If you succeed, two of you get lunch and pass while the other has is tied to the pole and fails."

"Got it," Aishina said, her face was carefully blank. Gaara nodded. Naruto however protested.

"Only two? But we need a four-man team?! What is the big idea?"

"Simple, one person will be considered incompetent so they will get another year to study in the Academy. The other teams will be tested as well and then the final teams will be made from there." The three exchanged glances and nodded (Naruto a bit sulkily).

"Ok and begin!" Aishina darted off to the side presumably to think up a plan or make some traps. Naruto charged right at him while Gaara unleashed his sand.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" three carbon copies of Naruto appeared and attacked Kakashi in quick succession. Kakashi drew out a kunai and engaged one of the clones while kicking another to the side. Suddenly a wave of sand appeared over them and engulfed him, clones and Naruto.

"What was that for Gaara!" Naruto spat out sand from his mouth, "You-"A trap pulled Naruto up by the leg as he advanced at Gaara.

"Gah!" Naruto was left swinging on the branch, shouting curses. _One down. _ Kakashi thought as he dodged Gaara's sand attacks.

* * *

_Everything's going to plan, _Aishina smiled. Her Jikanhaname was swirling almost merrily behind her eye patch, _if Gaara push him into a corner for one second…_

Her chance didn't come for almost half an hour but she was patient and she certainly didn't lose her chance. Completing the last of her hand signs, she trapped her father into a paralyzing genjutsu. Caught off guard, Kakashi was slow to react to the genjutsu. Taking the opportunity, Gaara bound Kakashi with his sand.

"Naruto!" Aishina shouted.

"Got it!" Naruto grabbed the bells quickly having freed himself with some nifty kunai work but then; Aishina shuddered at the bolt of chakra. _Already?! _She thought. Kakashi had broken free of the genjutsu and the sand. His head band might conserve his use of the Sharingan but that didn't mean he couldn't activate under the right circumstances.

Kakashi gave Aishina credit. Having Gaara do the work and then letting Naruto grab the bells was a good idea but she didn't know that he could use his Sharingan concealed or not. He had knocked out Naruto and the bells tumbled to the ground

Noticing this, Gaara grabbed one bell with his sand and gave Aishina the other (Naruto was still knocked out good).

"Tricky, tricky, Aishina," Aishina smirked and high-fived Gaara. Kakashi blinked rapidly a few times, confused, but understood that Aishina had fooled Naruto.

"Now here's the second part, you're not allowed to share food with Naruto. If you do, you fail. Have fun!" Kakashi poofed away but not too far so he could see what would happen.

"You can get rid of the sand clone now," Aishina told Gaara.

"Can't we keep it a bit longer? It's actually quiet for once," Gaara asked.

"Yes it is," Aishina sighed, "But we might as well; you can start yelling now Naruto."

"Alright!" the real Naruto appeared while Gaara got rid of the sand clone.

"Welcome back," Aishina grinned, "Lunch?"

"Yep!" All three dug into the bentos. Kakashi chuckled as he realized his mistake. Gaara had been complimenting Aishina for fooling _**him**_, not Naruto.

"So can you explain your plan to me again," Naruto said to Aishina, "Just for victory's sake." Aishina smirked.

"Okay. I had Gaara sneak a peek at the list of jonin sensei so I knew we were facing Dad. Meanwhile, you went with Iruka and found out about the bell test after you distracted him."

Aishina had put quotes around distracted to emphasize exactly how Naruto did it which earned her a laugh from the two boys.

"So," Aishina continued, "When we met at dawn, I figured out the final strategy. Gaara would make a sand clone while, you, Naruto attacked. The wave that supposedly attacked you but it was a way for you to get out of the way and switch with the clone. We didn't use shadow clones because they would disperse too easily. The sand clone however, being made more solidly, could feign things but not for long. So you, the clone and I waited. When Gaara provided an opening, I used genjutsu so Gaara could restrain Kakashi and then the sand clone could jump in. From there, Gaara and I would get the bells because Gaara would have knocked the clone out. However, Kakashi broke free but it still worked in the end."

"Nice," Naruto patted Aishina on the back, "I knew we could rely on you for the plan." Gaara nodded appreciatively. He would have congratulated too but at the time his mouth was stuffed with food.

"What happens now?" Gaara asked, swallowing hard.

"I don't know," Aishina admitted.

"You all pass," Kakashi walked out from his hiding spot. All three looked at him as if he grew a tail.

"Huh? Naruto said intelligently.

"You heard me," Kakashi said, "All three of you pass." A soft look shadowed his eye.

"This test was to see if you would abandon your comrades," Kakashi explained to the three genin, "You didn't do that; you planned ahead so that you could make sure all three of you would achieve the objective, in this case, your lunch."

"Why test something like that?" Gaara asked.

"People who don't complete their missions are disowned, abandoned by their village," Kakashi said (I can't copy the real words so I altered it a bit), "but people who abandon their friends are worse than them. People who abandon their friends should be sent to hell."

"Right!" All three replied. Kakashi looked amused. They had agreed so readily to something so personal to him and perhaps, in time, to them.

* * *

"Iruka," Sandaime said, "Stop worrying, I received word from Kakashi that they passed; the first to actually pass that man's test." Iruka looked up from his paperwork he was filing while pacing around anxiously and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good," he said, worried face lifting, "I suppose I can rest in peace without having to deal with those three every day in my class."

"You'll miss them though," Sandaime smiled knowingly, "Especially Naruto."

"Yeah, I know," Iruka sighed, "But I can't help it, I just let a person I hardly know take charge of the boy that's practically my son."

"And Aishina is his adopted daughter," Sandaime countered, "He'll keep them safe."

"I hope you're right," Iruka replied, "I hope you're right."


	3. Hidden Underneath a Child's Mask

_**Comments: This is probably one of my longest chapters ever; a lot of it was inspired by Underneath the Underneath by Jiriaiya's Lost Student (thank you Silver for introducing me to that story). Not much to say here but enjoy!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
**_

_Aishina smiled at her first sensei but she screamed and ran away. Aishina didn't know what she did wrong; she didn't know her smile resembled a wolf. "Wolf face" became her nickname and she hated it, especially when her ANBU mask became 'Wolf', right after she graduated from 'Puppy'. It wasn't so much that she didn't like wolves or the Wolf, Ookami sealed inside of her. Actually, she had talked to the beast. It was surprisingly a very cordial conversation; Ookami seemed to take a liking to her and was willing to teach her all sort of techniques. She was Aishina's 'mother' of sorts. Not really but it was the closest thing Aishina had. Her anger never subsided though. She took it out on assassins that attacked her at least every week. Because of the brutal slaughters Aishina delivered, even the ANBU never trained with her by choice so she turned to her father instead who returned to ANBU as the commander once she was inducted. She quickly reached the chunin and jonin level, she should have been tested at age six like her father but instead, he held her back and pushed her gently to a blonde haired boy named Naruto who was a year older than her. Aishina didn't understand why until she saw him being called a monster. The woman ran away from him and the men whispered constantly. Children shied away from him because of their parents but Aishina extended her hand to him one day when he got pushed down in by some other kids. _

_Naruto couldn't believe he had a friend, an actual person who wanted to have him around. Sasuke was the first person he met who was like him but Aishina was the first to befriend him. After she had helped him up (and fought off the kids that bullied him) he had met her again at the Academy when she had skipped a grade and was being tested against Sasuke to see if she could qualify for Iruka-sensei's class. To his amazement she threw Sasuke into a tree where he was knocked into a daze. He saw fright in her eye as she ran over to help him. He understood then that Aishina had trouble controlling her strength; she did have to take missions from time to time as a reserve. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke (though Naruto believed that the teme deserved it). He saw her hand glow with a green light and saw she was trying to heal him. But Sasuke brushed her off and cussed at her. The other kids joined in by jeering but instead of taking it like Naruto did, she threw real shurikens at them, missing by mere millimeters. 'You would insult me for trying to help a comrade when you would help each other without a second thought?!' She had fumed, 'that uptight Uchiha beat up other people just as bad and you never accused him so why do you accuse me?! Why do all of you think I'm too different?! What's wrong with all of you? Aren't you supposed to be shinobi?!'_

_Her fist collided with the tree, leaving a small crater. She glared at everyone angrily, daring them to argue. Most of the kids shrugged it off, they didn't know what it was to be a shinobi, they were students but Aishina knew as sure as the Hokage or any jonin what a shinobi was about. They left while all the girls gave her the evil eye. Naruto saw her eye flare again at them but this time it looked like she was going to cry. Iruka-sensei had tried to talk to her but she threw a kunai at him and ran off. Naruto instantly felt bad, she stood up for herself…and for him when other kids bullied them; when they fought she'd always win. She was better than him, and a lot of other people he could mention, in every way, why was she treated like a street rat? The answer came to him on a cloudy day when Aishina had offered to take him shopping for masks. There was going to be a festival soon so Naruto accepted. They had a great time trying on different masks, Aishina nearly scared the heck out of him when she pounced from behind with a ghoul mask but he got her back later. Normally, this sort of behavior would have brought out indulgent smiles from the adults but instead it brought frowns and cold looks. 'Two demons should not be associating with each other' they thought. Aishina went to go pay for the masks they decided on and eerily enough, they picked the masks of their beasts, a wolf mask for Aishina and a fox mask for Naruto. The shopkeeper was so terrified he said, "Out wolf demon, out! Out! OUT!" Aishina grabbed the two masks and ran away with Naruto. That when Naruto realized that Aishina was a 'demon' like him. _

_Gaara ran away after the fifth assassin that targeted him after he killed his uncle. He simply couldn't bear being alone, vow to love only himself or no. He wandered for days and days, scavenging for food and searching for somewhere he could belong. His wanderings led him to a cozy stone cottage. Inside, Aishina and Naruto were laughing together with Kakashi watching them with loving eyes. Gaara was scared of Kakashi's strange red eye but he knocked on the door anyways. Subconsciously, he knew that this place would give him all the warmth he needed and it did. Aishina and Naruto immediately welcomed him into their little family as Kakashi looked on. There was no fuss whatsoever when Gaara moved next to Naruto's apartment. When he would begin to go insane, Aishina and Naruto were there. Aishina could to stabilize him with soft words and well controlled chakra to balance out Shukaku's raging waves of energy and Naruto to give her the chakra to do so. He owed him his sanity and in return he gave them his advice and love. On nights when Naruto and Aishina couldn't take it anymore, he was the one calming them down and stabilizing them. They kept each other from falling off their edges. He didn't love himself anymore because they were here for him, they loved him and so he stayed with them for five wonderful years of friendship, no, family he hoped would continue..._

* * *

"Gaara? Gaara? Earth to Gaara Sabuku," Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Gaara.

"Wha?" Gaara was pulled out of memory lane and into reality.

"Time to take team pictures silly," Aishina smiled.

"Oh," Gaara said intelligently, "Ok." The three genin gathered around Kakashi and smiled at the camera. When it came out, all three of them couldn't have been more pleased.

"It's a great picture," Gaara said softly. There was him, smiling shyly. Naruto with his foxy grin, looking like he was about to jump and yell "Hokage" Aishina had her arms around the two of them, smiling like she knew something that she was going to dangle over their heads for a long time. That thought made Gaara chuckle, Aishina was always dangling information over their heads it was so darn right of her to look like that in the photo.

"You can tell it's us," Aishina remarked amusedly, "Well, I guess we ought to celebrate."

"Yeah! Let's go to Ichiraku!"

"Naruto…we just ate lunch."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Baka." Aishina cuffed him affectionately, "What are we going to do now dad?"

"I have to report to the Hokage," Kakashi replied, "You're free to go for the rest of the day."

"Alright, let's go fishing!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air and took off.

"Wait up Naruto!" Aishina called as she dashed after him.

"Those two," Kakashi shook his head in mock exasperation.

"I'll catch up to them," Gaara said as he walked after his two crazy teammates much more, slowly.

* * *

The three jinchuriki sighed contentedly as they rested in their little hide away, a quiet pond surrounded by hills and trees, to fish and train.

This is where they liked to stay in the summer, when they could sleep outside and get food easily. They never went vacationing down in the expensive beaches or civilian attractions. They like their lives simple; easy-going like the gentle summer breeze that floated around them lazily.

It was also where they went after stressful days of pranking, ranting and crying. Aishina had set up special barriers made with Naruto's chakra that discouraged anyone from coming into their hideaway because they didn't want anyone to see them so, so broken. This was their sanctuary, they were bonded to it and every time one of them entered it, a flare was sent to the other two because then they knew that an 'episode' was almost always eminent. Their 'episodes' were times when they lost sanity and reason. Once the symptoms took place, it was all they could do to get to the quiet pond hidden by the trees. They were children yet they instinctively knew that their 'episodes' were not natural unless you were an active shinobi which unfortunately, all of them were.

* * *

Granted, the Hokage had tried to be as merciful as he could but because of their skills, they were put on difficult missions often. They were nervous that they might go into an episode during the mission and that would not be good for anyone. However even Kakashi couldn't disobey the elder's wish. Sometimes they would come into their sanctuary completely insane but never wounded. They always made sure that they never tainted their sanctuary with their blood.

It didn't mean that they didn't get hurt. They were ANBU black ops; they got called on at strange hours, even during school hours and in the wee hours of the morning. Aishina was a medic, sealing, and genjutsu specialist, a rare find among ANBU who were mainly killers. Naruto, with his high amount of chakra, did his missions often Aishina since she lacked the chakra to 'heal and seal' multiple times. Gaara, their third member, was there to balance the extremes known as Wolf (Aishina) and Fox (Naruto). He was their medium, the scale between two powers that could easily go out of control. Together they were they were known as the Three Erito, the three elites plus the ever infamous Hound (Kakashi) was their official squad leader and commander of their division. Kakashi however, had all but retired to regular jonin missions, leaving his second-in-commands, Wolf and Tenzo in charge. None of them ever asked what the other's _**solo**_ missions were like but the broken looks they gave each other every time someone mentioned Butterfly was an indication they weren't whole anymore.

* * *

Butterfly had been one of the few ANBU that broke cover for the three of them. She had been a wonderful surrogate sister for Aishina who sorely lacked any feminine contact and the boys had loved her too. She used to spend time with them, in disguise of course, but she was one of the few people who just loved them. They always loved her for that until that night took her away from them.

A cold moon and a darker night. Inside of the normally cheerful cottage Kakashi and Aishina lived, Butterfly had died. Naruto and Gaara were never sure what happened exactly, Aishina had gone solo and Butterfly was her backup, but when they had arrived, Aishina had been screaming at Butterfly to hang on, promising that she'd heal her. Too late. Butterfly was dead and in a sense so was Aishina. For weeks afterward she trained as if she was possessed. She began to take more missions and classes, moving away from the academy. The grief never seemed to stop flowing until finally, on Iruka-sensei's birthday, she started to smile again.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were lonely for a long time and they still felt it keenly when Aishina decided to go solo. Aishina needed to be challenged and she needed space at time and they respected that; especially after Butterfly died. The missions were a way to work off the grief even though they did little to maintain the control Aishina had carefully built. The control had been shattered the night Aishina had first seen death of a loved one. She had many more episodes than them since then and Naruto and Gaara could do nothing to heal her.

It couldn't be helped. Night after night they'd get the alarm but they'd never complain. Aishina felt at times she should apologize but it was never really needed. It was difficult to explain but Aishina couldn't bring herself to apologize and the boys never could bring themselves to ask for one. It was queer but Gaara suspected it was because they'd already seen each other at their worst so many times; the need to apologize for appearing so crazed had been squashed entirely.

They were happy for her too though because as a result of her solo missions Aishina gained several pen-pals from different countries, kids who she befriended while she escorted them to wherever. One even mentioned that his father was considering marrying him off to Aishina who had promptly turned red from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. She wrote back (with Kakashi's help) that she was on hiatus until she was eighteen (Kakashi is very protective of his little girl after all and Aishina would really hate to see a whole country destroyed by his wrath).

"You're thinking about Butterfly again," Naruto spoke after a comfortable silence.

"I normally am," Aishina smiled wryly then looked worried, "I already failed her; I'm scared I'll fail you guys as well."

"That's a load *bleep*" Naruto deadpanned, "You failed once and now your all shaky about abilities you've been honing since you were two. Get over it and move forward."

"It's never that easy Naruto," Gaara said grimly, remembering the death of his uncle, "It never is." Naruto opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He hadn't known loss the way Aishina and Gaara had. There was no point in trying to argue.

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Naruto…"

"We're a sad bunch aren't we," Naruto laughed humorlessly, "three young ANBU demon black ops."

"I know," Aishina smiled sadly, "I…I haven't told you two this but we're supposed to get an A-rank soon."

"Really?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Aishina looked to the sky, "We're going to be hunting one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"That's a hefty price," Naruto whistled, "Who's paying for it?"

"All the village can afford is a C-rank pay," Aishina replied, "But they've agreed to some trade treaties that will improve Konoha's economy almost exponentially. Supposedly this is a test to see how useful we'll be for the village and how loyal."

"Well that's good to know, we're all going to be risking our lives as usual," Naruto said bitterly.

"I'm beginning to forget why we're doing this again." Gaara deadpanned. Aishina winced but nodded, "I agree, though you all should remember our lives are at the Leaf Village's mercy. Should we go missing nin…"

"We die." Naruto and Gaara chorused. Aishina winced again at their tone but nodded again, in agreement.

"I wonder if it's all worth it…" Aishina wondered out loud. None of them spoke afterward because all three knew what their answer would be.

* * *

Gaara was looking at his team (Hound, Raccoon (himself), Wolf, and Fox) stats.

Official Missions-

S-rank: 9

A-rank: 14

B-rank: 30

C-rank: 47

D-rank: 60

Missions (hidden)

S-rank: 13

A-rank: 29

B-rank: 56

C-rank: 84

D-rank: 70

Team Records:

Fastest assassination: less than 1 minute to infiltrate and kill the target

Fastest seizure of an enemy base: 8:56 minutes

Days of torture endured: estimated 15 days

Overall stamina: 10 weeks without eating; 1 week of explosive chakra moves before chakra exhaustion

Highest kill count on a single mission: 680 (estimated)

Miscellaneous: Stealing Genma's senbon without getting killed. Eating Anko's dango without getting hurt. Painting the Hokage's face without getting scratched. Giving Ibiki a headache in 10 minutes. Angering Iruka 15 times in one hour.

Individual Records

Wolf:

Rank: Second-in-command of the division (shared with Tenzo)

Fastest assassination: less than a second to kill, less than 1 minute to infiltrate

Fastest seizure alone: 13 minutes flat

Days of torture endured: 9 (known) 15 (estimated)

Stamina: 1 day of ninjutsu, 3 days on taijutsu only. 10 weeks without eating

Personal Records: Held a genjutsu for 72 hours. Made a sword that can kill an S-rank ninja. Best instrumentalist of all of the ANBU. Learned how to piss off anyone including Iruka and Ibiki.

Fox:

Rank: Deputy (right under Aishina)

Fastest assassination: 5 minutes to infiltrate and kill

Fastest seizure alone: 7.30 minutes

Days of tortured endured: 15

Stamina: 3 weeks of ninjutsu, a month (and potentially more) on taijutsu only

Personal Records: Can summon up to 5 toads. Chakra level is the highest in the village except from maybe the Hokage. Set the record for the most pranks ever pulled on ANBU in Konoha. Painted the Hokage's face via Harem Jutsu. Stole Anko's dango without getting hurt. Stole Genma's senbon without dying. Angered Iruka 15 times in an hour.

Raccoon:

Rank: Specialist

Fastest assassination: 9 minutes, 36 seconds to infiltrate and kill

Fastest seizure alone: 15.27 minutes

Days of tortured endured: 20 (highest in team)

Stamina: Two months on ninjutsu, three days on taijutsu

Personal Records: Only person to ever restrain Wolf and Fox while fighting without getting hurt.

* * *

"Looking up our records?" Aishina asked.

"Yeah," Gaara threw the paper down, resisting the urge to spit on it.

"Good thing I can make so many shadow clones," Naruto muttered, "We'd never get that many missions done in five years otherwise."

"I know," Aishina said, and paused, "Naruto, are you the real or the clone?"

"Clone," 'Naruto' replied.

"Same," 'Gaara' added.

"Me too," 'Aishina' smirked, "I'm talking to dad right now; he had to go ridiculously easy on us since if we do what we usually do, we'd blow up the training ground."

"Which is why you're only allowed to train in Training Ground 0," Aishina let out a bark of laughter at Naruto's comment. Training Ground 0 was the test spot for Aishina's newest explosions. Most of ANBU feared she was becoming a pyromaniac, something she never denied. "I'm a fire user, did you expect anything else?"

"Point taken."

_**A/N: Ok, managed some humor but this chapter depresses me for the most part...at any rate, yes I used Google Translate (and it's probably inaccurate). The ninken will show up at some point...as well as the Zabuza Arc. R&R **_


	4. In the Shadows

_**Comments: This came out pretty fast, my inspiration is back! Anyways, the Zabuza Arc is starting...it's going to take at least another two chapters to get through though...oh before I forget, Tazuna'll be OOC. **_

_**Summary: 3 in the morning means it's time to get to work for ANBU. As always, the elders are plotting all sorts of weird plans. Tazuna's drunk. No one's really in a good mood. Appearence of the first of Aishina's 'penpals'. Fight! Zabuza vs. Naruto and Aishina. Haku vs. Gaara (sorta) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, otherwise the plot would be this or She Was Always Watching. Probably this.**_

"Aishina, wake up Aishina…WOLF!" Aishina woke up like a shot only to collide into her partner Falcon or Hikaru.

"It's three in the *bleeping* morning Falcon why the *bleep* are you here?" Aishina glared at the boy. He was two years older than her, a war orphan raised in ANBU. They were assigned to work together since the elders were nervous that three 'demons' in one squad could be dangerous so they assigned them different partners. Hikaru used kenjutsu like Aishina, they were the same generation, similar stories, it was almost fated that the two would get slapped together.

"Missions request straight from the Hokage," Hikaru extended Aishina's mask to her, "Time to go to work Wolf."

"I'm going to hate this but I'll be there," Aishina sighed. She undid her henge. Her real self was a couple inches taller, more muscular (though they were lean and thin, they rippled when flexed), and colder, darker eyes (if that was possible for Aishina naturally had a dark brown eye and a dark silver, almost gray eye). Hikaru grabbed her hand right before she 'ran' to the Hokage Tower.

Fact of the matter was that Aishina was the fastest shinobi alive except from maybe the Sanin or the Raikage and she could take her four people with her. Aishina wasn't positive how the technique worked; she had just followed instructions from her friendly beast Ookami and became the 'transporter' of her team. All they had to do was hold onto one of her hands (or someone's hand who was holding hers) and then poof! The average speed she got on the technique was 10km a second which was pretty good in her not completely worthless opinion.

"Wolf and Falcon reporting for duty," Aishina said in a monotone, her voice dropping down a few notes then its usual mellow sound.

"You were here quickly," the Sandaime looked slightly amused, "I thought it would take a while for Falcon to wake you up."

"I'm the second-in-command, I can wake up when I'm needed," Aishina huffed, her voice returning to normal.

"I know you can," the Sandaime smiled before becoming serious and business-like, "I need you two to search these houses quickly. Mizuki had contact with several other suspicious people and Root has been…uncooperative. The task falls to you."

"As you wish Hokage-sama though I was personally expecting an assassination," Aishina commented. It was pretty well known that Aishina was the best assassin because of her inhuman speed. It was she was called for most of the time though she was called on occasionally for intelligence or as a medic but rarely as a searcher.

"You might have to assassinate the people in those houses and you're only person in ANBU who can cover that much ground in an hour." Part of Aishina preened at the compliment, the other, much larger part was gloomy. Aishina hated breaking in to kill people. It tainted their homes, the place of all of the good memories they had. Aishina hated being the one who was doing the tainting but she didn't have a choice. Hikaru tightened his grip on her hand. She knew he was remembering that time he had strangled a little girl, right on the doorstep of her house. She had looked so much like him, and he had killed her with his bare hands. She could have passed for his younger sister easily and maybe she was. Aishina didn't know but she knew it pained Hikaru almost to the point of insanity so she squeezed back as if to say, _it's ok, it's our life. _The Sandaime noticed and immediately took a psychological blow. He didn't tell the two young ANBU the other motive of pairing them together but the signs that they were giving out was a definite sign that the motive was succeeding.

"Dismissed." He commanded and Aishina left in a blur, dragging Hikaru (who was used to the speed enough so he didn't lose his stomach) with her.

* * *

Aishina met with Naruto and Gaara at seven in the morning.

"Night job with Falcon," Aishina muttered groggily. Both of them nodded.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Falcon were married," Aishina took a swing at Naruto's head; "You know that was the elder's intention."

"I wonder why to Falcon though, it'd make more sense if it was to Hare or something." Gaara wondered.

"No *bleeping* way," Aishina deadpanned, "One, Hare and I fight more often than Naruto and Sasuke. Two, Hare is at least a *bleeping* decade older than me. Three he has Rabbit. He'd kill the elders and go missing nin before he gives up Rabbit."

"All valid points," Gaara conceded, "Are you sure you don't want to be Hokage Aishina? You have more logic than the whole council put together."

"Let Naruto do that," Aishina replied, "He's Golden remember? Son of two of Konoha's most respected heroes. The leader should be the star which I'm not. I'm the one who's off to the side, just as important but always in the shadows."

"That's a gloomy look at yourself," Naruto deadpanned, "I want to be Hokage but you're better qualified. You know politics better than I ever will."

"This is a pointless argument," Aishina wrung her hands, "Even if the council begged me I wouldn't become Hokage. I'm already Shadow. I don't need to be in charge of anything else."

"If you say so Aishina," the two looked at her skeptically. Aishina knew that they both wanted her to be the leader of Konoha someday, she was their leader and in their eyes, their 'Hokage'. But she didn't want the job. She was already Shadow. She didn't feel the need to become the leader of Konoha. After all, after all Konoha had done to make her suffer, did they deserve her leadership? Her strength and speed? Her sacrifices and pain? What would she gain? What would she be able to have as a Hokage? She would always be looked down on as a jinchuriki so it was pointless, especially with her heritage; the heir of a shamed clan. No, Naruto, with his glorified parents and past, his generous heart, his love for everyone who was kind to him, was the right choice. He was had been to Aishina. He was her Hokage.

* * *

"Ok team," Kakashi addressed his squad. All of them are wearing their masks and armor. They're tense but they should be. It's an A-rank mission against an infamous foe. Tense for ANBU is nervous for the jinchuriki. It's downright panic for the senior ANBU like Kakashi.

"Who are protecting?" Naruto asked, his voice was a far cry from the bubbly, warm tone he normally used. He was fiddling with his parent's swords. They were far heavier than Aishina's blades but they could easily cleave through flesh. All of the squad had seen Naruto massacre whole villages, slicing the limbs off of the villagers. He was taller than the other two jinchuriki. He was also the most muscular member of the squad. He was their power-house with all of his raw power and enormous chakra while Aishina relied on her speed and illusions; Kakashi relied on experience and reflexes, and Gaara, his ability to use the very earth as his weapon.

"His name is Tazuna," the three turned to Gaara whose voice had likewise dropped and had become cold and robotic, "Serpent was at the meeting." They nodded back in acknowledgement. Serpent was Gaara's partner, a slender woman who could sweet talk anyone outside of ANBU (and quite a few inside). Gaara's form was more filled out though he would still be considered lean like Aishina. He wore no gourd, it was too bulky and noticeable but rather he kept a backpack, storing all of his sand in there.

"I see," Aishina rocked on her heels a bit, thinking, "I'm going to go ahead of you guys; I'll alert you if there is anyone coming plus, I need to meet one of my 'pen-pals'. He might have some information."

"Is it Mist?" Naruto signed to Aishina in their own code, one even Kakashi didn't understand.

"Yeah." Aishina signaled back, "Is that ok Hound?"

"I don't see the problem," Kakashi nodded, "Fox, keep clones out just in case and keep away from water and mist as much as you can Wolf."

"I will," Aishina disappeared in a blink.

* * *

Aishina appeared in front of a trodden down stone cottage much like her own home. She knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice called from inside.

"The shunned celestials gather; what's your name?" There was commotion inside.

"The mist protects and clings to the past. Password."

"The shadow kills silently on a red moon." Aishina answered. The door swung open, revealing Yagura Sango, the former Mizukage.

* * *

"Come inside Shadow," Yagura bowed respectfully. Aishina did likewise, "Thanks Mist, I need to ask you some questions." Yagura nodded, "You normally come when you need information, well what is it this time Shadow?" Aishina took her mask off; Yagura knew very well who she was, "I'm hunting Zabuza Momochi, I'm quite sure that's self explanatory for you, Mizukage-sama."

"I'm not more the Mizukage than you are the Hokage Wolf," Yagura scowled.

"Sorry, sorry," Aishina placated, "Anyways, he did try to assassinate you which is-"

"Why you're asking for information," Yagura finished, considered for a moment and nodded, "Take a seat. I'll tell you the story of Zabuza Momochi."

Yagura's story:

"He was one of the best swordsmen ever and one of the most vicious. He destroyed a class of a hundred students as a child. He was like us in our demotic forms, vicious, cruel, calculating and manipulative. He used his subordinates like pawns and could have killed me easily if I hadn't been informed of the coup beforehand. His coup failed though, disheartening him. From what I've gathered from traveling is that he has a partner with the ability to create ice. That means you'll be facing the Yuki clan and the Demon of the Mist. I know for a fact that he's able to summon a shroud of chakra just like ours. Also, his sword it large but he has the stamina to wield it with only one hand for as long as he needs to. His strength is enough to probably tear you apart, limb by limb if he catches you."

"Fortunately, that's only happened twice to me over the past five years," Aishina said blandly, "Why isn't he S-rank? You make him sound like a person who could rival the Kages."

"He could," Yagura replied, "But if you recall, I was destroying anyone disloyal to me at the time, no thanks to Isobu or Madara. No one was really keeping records. Everyone had their own secrets."

"I see," Aishina leaned back in her chair thinking, "Alright, I'll take my leave however Yagura, I did retrieve the item you wanted." Aishina tossed a pouch over to Yagura who caught it, "I got to get back to work but I hope you like it, I nearly lost my head trying to retrieve it."

"Thanks Leader-sama," Aishina rolled her eyes, "It's Shadow or Wolf Yagura."

"If you say so," Yagura pulled out some photographs from the pouch and sighed happily, "Thank you Shadow."

"You're welcome Mist."

* * *

"Back so soon Wolf?" Gaara sounded amused as he could get in ANBU persona.

"Yes I retrieved the information without too much trouble," Aishina replied. Naruto and Gaara snickered inwardly. Yagura and Aishina tended to wrangle with each other often…actually they wrangled whenever they got a chance. They were competitive with each other, Aishina might have the title of 'Shadow' but it didn't mean that Yagura didn't want the title himself.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Tazuna called a little drunkenly. The three restrained their sighs and replied, "We're strategizing."

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day," Aishina twitched in annoyance but held it down, "I can try using my speed."

"And have vomit all over us?"

"Fine…" The three sighed and continued to walk towards the Wave.

* * *

It only took an hour for Zabuza to find them: something Aishina attributed to the whole squad's heightened annoyance levels due to Tazuna. They were *bleeping* ANBU. They were not pre-genin. Ok, they were but that was for a mission! What mission? Oh that one that the elders assigned. They were supposed to be watching over Sasuke since he was supposedly traumatized. Aishina could care less for him. Gaara suffered more psychological trauma because of him. Naruto deeply wished he could actually kick the Uchiha's *bleep* for once. To put it simply, they disliked him greatly…which was probably an understatement but as the author I'm trying to keep the language here at a minimum. Yes, back to the story now but I'm going to backtrack a bit...

"Why again did we get stuck doing this?" Naruto whined during a brief break by the river.

"Again, it's the stupid elder's fault," Aishina snapped, "It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Says the girl who learned to water walk in three minutes,"

"Only because I had to save you, Gaara, from drowning and Naruto from being mauled to death! How is water walking even relevant to the elders?!"

"Well, they can't water walk anymore…so if you can, you're better than them."

"That makes no sense Gaara," Aishina deadpanned.

"Everyone has a different way of thinking."

"You and your cryptic-ness."

"Like you're any different?"

"Touché"

The three were merrily chuckling when a mist began to seep in.

"Chakra mist!" Gaara hissed. Aishina and Naruto nodded. Gaara was their sensor, only slightly beating Aishina because of his sand eye (why doesn't Ookami let me do something cool like that?! Aishina had complained). They teleported back to Kakashi who was standing guard and reading Icha Icha in an attempt to ignore the drunken Tazuna.

"He's here," Aishina said, "He's a water/kenjutsu type which means that Naruto and I will have to take him on." Kakashi nodded in response and replied, "I'll be on backup, Gaara cover the drunkard with your sand…it'll protect him and mute him." Everyone sighed in relief. Tazuna had been belting out one too many idiotic songs.

Naruto and Aishina raced towards Zabuza, Aishina's sensitivity to chakra was pin pointing the swordsman.

"At least this missions doesn't have that emo and banshee on it," Aishina muttered as she drew out her custom-made katana while keeping White Saber, her present from Kakashi when she turned eight, sheathed.

"We'd never beat him otherwise," Naruto agreed, flipping out a kunai instead of his swords so he could keep up with Aishina, "I'll send in some clones ok?"

"Sure," Aishina's brain was beginning to plot, "Make an opening to I can try to hit him with some senbon, after that switch to ninjutsu and go BETA."

"You're not fooling around," Naruto noted as he formed some shadow clones with his free hand.

"His partner is a Yuki; I'm going to have to use my fire to counter the ice if we encounter him or her. Mist wouldn't tell me."

"It's like him to withhold information to give you grief," Aishina snorted, "You know he'd like me dead but he has Utakata to consider so he's stuck with us."

"True," Naruto said, "Do we do BETA now?"

"Yeah." The two split, surrounding Zabuza who was trying to kill 'Naruto'. Aishina threw some senbon with her left hand right into the nerves on Zabuza's back. Immediately he stiffened and fell onto his knees. The nerves Aishina had hit controlled the shoulders and up. _He might use his feet though, can he do taijutsu? Darn you Yagura. _Aishina thought as she saw a flash of blue energy colliding with Zabuza's back. Predictably (or at least to Aishina), Zabuza's body went spread-eagle at the impact. In a flash, Aishina channeled her fire chakra into her katana and in a graceful arc, slashed Zabuza from the right shoulder to the left hip, burning him all the way.

Zabuza howled in pain but managed to activate his shroud of chakra, just as Yagura described and took a swing at Aishina _ok maybe I won't kill him next time we spar _Aishina sighed. Making a check list as an ANBU was hard! Zabuza swung his sword again; the nerves had recovered due to the bolt of sheer chakra. Zabuza certainly deserved Kage-level recognition. Unfortunately for him, Naruto and Aishina were beyond that level.

Aishina's body tensed as she kicked up her speed to the level only the Raikage or the Yellow Flash could hope to match to avoid the shroud of chakra. _He's lean that gives you more opening's pup. Try going underwater for a bit._ Ookami supplied helpfully. _Thanks 'kami, I'll try that. _Aishina sank into the water, as easily as any water ninja could. She sensed Naruto blasting wind at Zabuza, his sword countering the strikes but Zabuza was open. Aishina's katana glowed and shot a bolt of lightning into Zabuza's chest. The shock bought Aishina a few seconds. Quickly she flashed through the hand signs for a whirlpool while Naruto's hand signs created a tornado of wind.

* * *

Zabuza stood no chance. The combination sent his mind into a swirl; he couldn't make sense of anything. There was a flash of red and black and he could feel the slim katana striking him so many times he lost count as the world began to go black…

* * *

Aishina reappeared next to Naruto who had slung Zabuza over his shoulder as easily as he would to a sack of grain.

"Nice idea, going underwater," Naruto commented.

" 'kami's idea," Aishina replied, "I'll have to store that one for later use." Naruto nodded. 'Kami was Aishina's nickname for her beast as Naruto's nickname was 'Kyuu' and Gaara's was 'Shu'. Aishina commented it sounded like Shoe but Gaara had countered, pointing out that kami meant god. Which Ookami sort of was out of all the Bijuu but that's another story.

"He's alive," Naruto said, "I can feel his heart going."

"That's because I'm going to interrogate him, I destroyed all his major nerves so he can't move anything but his mouth." Naruto checked the wounds, "You went easy."

"Like I said, I'm going to interrogate him; I want him awake in the next 24 hours." Aishina replied before she caught two senbon, "You can come out now, hunter nin." A small figure appeared, "You knew I was here?"

"From the start," Aishina confirmed, "Here to pick up Zabuza?"

"Yes, if you please." The two Leaf exchanged looks, "Let us interrogate him first, then you may do your duty."

"It's my duty to ensure you don't get that information."

"Can you show us you're ID then?"

"…I cannot, that is classified information."

"Any ANBU or hunter ninja of any nation can share their ID." Aishina smirked. ID or identification among ANBU only extended to their registration number but it was an accepted form of information trading since the nations were technically at peace. Technically.

"I will not tell you."

"Then you're not a ninja," Aishina smirked, "Gaara, I know you're there." The sand underneath the 'hunter nin' grabbed his legs (he was on the shore). Said hunter nin tried to pull away but was completely surrounded in sand before Kakashi (who was behind Gaara) could blink.

Naruto took off the hunter nin's mask, "Yeah, he's a Yuki. Should we interrogate him too?"

"Zabuza first, he might give us a little more info if we use the Yuki as a bargaining chip. Seeing as the Yuki has no number we might be able to take him back and make him part of the squad if Zabuza doesn't care for him." Kakashi walked over, "What's your name boy?"

"H-Haku…" the four ANBU nodded, "Do you have an idea on your rank?"

"H-High chunin…" Gaara and Aishina compared notes on Haku's chakra level's and physique.

"Yeah that's about right, could be a jonin though if he uses his ice," Gaara replied.

"Alright then, shall we continue?" The four ANBU nodded and walked towards the Wave with two prisoners in tow.

_**A/N: Whew, almost 3.5k words. Glad that's done; maybe I can rest easy for a bit...**_


	5. A Strange Wave Village Experience

_**Summary/Comments: Enter the Wave Village! Yeah ok, I downplayed the poverty in the Wave Village, Inari etc however I did squeeze out some humor and created Naruto's partner who gets about 4 sentences here. Next chapter will have Inari, Haku and Zabuza (yes I will spoil the chapter a bit, I'm not going to kill too many characters unlike She Was Always Watching). The chapter has guest appearances by two of the Sannin (I'll let you guess which one I left out) A little more is revealed about Aishina so far but other than that, I'm still with holding information (don't kill me). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You do not see genjustus of the unmentionable on the anime or manga do you?**_

* * *

"The bridge looks finished to me," Naruto observed from his vantage point

"It looks finished but it isn't," Gaara replied, "They're probably working on the interior."

"Well with all the water around it; it could take weeks for them to build enough support so the bridge won't break," Aishina studied the bridge, "But I think manpower is the real problem here."

"There's no one there besides the drunk," Kakashi agreed, "Well Fox, it looks like it's going to be your job to fix the bridge." Naruto nodded silently and created about 1000 clones.

"You didn't put much chakra in them," Gaara said as they entered a motel.

"They don't need it," Naruto replied. Aishina hummed her agreement as she paid the frightened owner, "We'd like the quietest room you have." She told him. He nodded, glancing nervously at the two prisoners and handed Aishina a key.

"B-b-back o-of t-the h-hall t-to t-the r-right," Aishina nodded silently and tipped him for not passing out like most people would with the amount of suppressed killer intent.

* * *

Aishina unceremoniously tied Zabuza to a chair inside the room and then smacked him awake.

"How effective," Kakashi commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, it works," Aishina rolled her eyes at him (though the mask kinda covered the motion), "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you *bleeping* fine," Zabuza spat.

"Can you tell me your name then?"

"Zabuza…you should already know that!"

"Can you tell me who hired you?"

"A human."

"A more precise answer would suffice," Aishina pulled out a sharpened senbon and ran it across Zabuza's throat and stuck it in the area between his ear and jaw, "Answer me, who hired you?"

"G-gato," Zabuza winced, there were many muscles and nerves in the head alone not to mention numerous pressure points, the places that Aishina had left alone for this purpose.

"Cat…how amusing," Aishina smirked, "You three should leave now; the rest won't be as clean."

"What about the boy?"

"I can keep him tied up," Aishina replied, "Four Seal Barrier." A cube erected itself around Haku. Aishina slipped inside of it, and quickly cut the tendons that made both hands work. Haku cried out, not very loud to his credit but enough to make Zabuza flinch.

"What are you doing?"

"Just taking a security measure," Aishina replied as she slipped out of the barrier as easily as a seal would from land to water, "Now then, let's continue."

* * *

_2 hours later…_

"He's had enough for the day," Aishina replied when Kakashi got back from patrol, Naruto returned from bridge building and Gaara returned with groceries. Zabuza was unconscious and bleeding profusely though Aishina had tied some bandages on the major wounds, there was no attempt to use healing chakra on him. Haku was also unconscious, his hands bloody and tear marks streaked his face.

"What did you learn?" Kakashi asked.

"The base isn't far from here; only about three or so people can actually use chakra from there which is why we probably ignored it," Gaara nodded, "I noticed that."

"Other than that, all I got was a great deal of cursing and pleas from the Yuki." Aishina shrugged, "Zabuza sees him as expendable but not easily so; he did hint he would like us to take the Yuki back home."

"I see," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "but there is a chance the Yuki will kill himself if we do that."

"There is that too," Aishina consented, "I did offer him a deal; all the information he has on the Mist in exchange for a permit to live in Konoha."

"His response?" Naruto asked.

"He passed out." Aishina said flatly.

"You over did it."

"Two hours with me will do that to people; I was focusing my killer intent on him."

"Most ninja would die if you did that," Gaara deadpanned.

"Intimidation works for interrogation, why do you think Ibiki's head and not Inoichi?"

"Point taken."

"Moving on," Kakashi continued, "We should raid the base."

"With whom?" Gaara asked.

"Either Wolf and Fox or you and I."

"I'm ready," Gaara said which meant "I'm not going to go berserk", "Let's go Hound."

"Right." The two let in a puff of smoke.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto

"Look pretty and sweet," Aishina said sarcastically before saying seriously, "Erase the memories of the people around us; they heard me torturing Zabuza."

"You didn't put up a sound proof barrier?"

"Can't," Aishina winced, "My right eye is killing me right now."

"Quarrel?" Naruto said signaled in code.

"A bad one, hater and hated are throwing tantrums right now."

"Oh," Naruto winched sympathetically, "Go lie down for a bit Wolf; I'll take care of things."

"Thank you Fox." Aishina flopped down unceremoniously on the bed before she fell asleep. Naruto chuckled mentally. For an ANBU, Aishina really did sleep hard and slept a lot. That was due to a variety of factors, missions, elders, her protégée, penpals, namely Mist, the population of Konoha minus around 15 people and her right eye. It was an implant and gave Aishina access to thoughts she hardly spoke of to even him. Naruto covered Aishina with a cotton blanket.

"Sleep well Wolf." He said before leaving to relieve the scarred population of the memories of torture.

* * *

Gaara and Kakashi snuck stealthily towards the base, Gaara leading the way as he sensed for chakra users.

"This way!" Gaara veered off onto water with Kakashi following him.

"How many people keep pets as snakes?" Kakashi asked which is code for; "How many people can use chakra?"

"Three I know of," (Three confirmed) Gaara replied.

"And those that don't?"

"About seventy so," Gaara replied.

"That's good," Kakashi nodded

"Yes it is." Gaara nodded back, "We have arrived."

"Shall I lead the charge?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"You may." Kakashi pulled out a kunai, explosive tag already tied and it and threw it at the base.

"Make sure none escape," Kakashi said as he went into the partially burning building.

"Of course, I don't like snakes," Gaara said sagely.

* * *

Somewhere in the Land of Rice Patties, Orochimaru sneezed.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"I got a feeling someone said they didn't like snakes," Orochimaru hissed "Kabuto! Do you like snakes?!"

*sweat-drop*

* * *

Kakashi charged through the horde of rouges, slashing with a kunai in each hand while using his legs to 1) break other legs 2) make his opponents fall on their faces and look like idiots 3) kick them where is hurts most (i.e. pressure points and if you're a guy well…eh you have my sympathy). The Hatake style called for all four limbs to be used in combat as a deadly art. Aishina had added artistic grace to the style because of her particular way of fighting but Kakashi was adamantly traditional. He was the Son of the White Fang. He would honor his father by fighting like him because now he understood his decision. And this would be his apology for wasting years of his childhood on hating his father.

"Chidori!" Tendrils of lighting burst from his hand, frying everything in a three-yard radius as Kakashi drove the ball of energy into the heart of Gato. How does he know it's Gato? Because Gato is only good at yelling orders and being a coward, not fighting. Kakashi snorted disdainfully at the body. He hated people who barked and then ran away with their tails between their legs.

"All clear Hound?" Naruto's voice crackled over the head piece.

"No one has escaped successfully," Gaara offered.

"It's all clear Fox, Raccoon," Kakashi said, "How is Wolf?"

"Sleeping, her right eye was hurting her again." Three audible sighs.

"This is the fifth time this month," Gaara grumbled, "Is there ever going to be a time when hater and hated aren't fighting?"

"Yeah, when Wolf loses her right eye for good," Fox muttered.

"At least we know she can fight with one eye, a broken arm and deaf ears," Kakashi pointed out.

"Point taken."

* * *

Haku stirred as his eyes adjusted to the light _morning already? _He thought as he looked over at Zabuza. The man was bandaged but Haku could tell that there had been no attempt to heal him nor prevent infection from getting to the wounds. Standing up, Haku valiantly threw himself against the barrier but to no avail. He would need the use of his hands to make hand signs to break the barrier, something the ANBU Wolf had disabled.

"You'll knock yourself out," the mentioned ANBU said darkly. Haku shuddered as the killer intent leaked out and focused itself on Haku.

"Time for day 2 of torture," Aishina stretched, "Time for mental torture instead of physical."

"Oh dear god, I promise all of us will finish the bridge today if you make sure that we don't see, hear, smell anything that happens today," Naruto nearly whimpered. Physical torture was Aishina's 'warm up' and her 'review of the human body'. Mental torture was her real specialty but she only used it when the situation called for it or if she was feeling sadistic. Today it seemed like a combination of both.

"Only if you bring back some fried tofu," Gaara rolled his eyes, "You are addicted to fried tofu Wolf."

"I live with leader who has an eggplant obsession and have a ramen lover for a training partner, did you really expect to me **_not_** addicted to some food."

"Point taken," Gaara consented.

"What genjutsu are you planning on using today?" Kakashi asked. He used genjutsu too when the situation called for it and Aishina was quite creative.

"I'm using my Jiraiya collection today 'cause I feel like it," Aishina said casually. All three men blanched visibly (well, the masks would hide that but you get the idea).

"Bridge building and fried tofu sound good today," Naruto decided before jumping out of the window with the other two men close behind.

"Smart," Aishina smiled very, very evilly as her chakra pulsed happily. Haku whimpered. He knew Zabuza's doom was inevitable.

* * *

"Wahcoo!" Jiraiya rubbed his nose as he travelled down the road towards the hot springs.

"I got a feeling an evil woman just mentioned me," he muttered to himself to the confusion of the people around him.

* * *

"When Aishina mentions anything to do with the Sannin you need to avoid her at all costs," Hikaru was talking to Naruto's partner, Otter.

"Do I want to know this one?" Otter replied. She and Hikaru had been friends since they were three and had known their partners since they were seven. Fox and Wolf were a dangerous combination in more ways than one, Otter knew that well. Extremely well.

"Let's just say she's capable of using very disturbing images of all three of them to torture people."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the Hokage assigned us to bring Jiraiya back to Konoha for a spell and Aishina just mentioned him."

"How do you know that?"

"He sneezed."

"…did you pass your mental health test?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Well he cracked," Aishina said as all three men came back into their room.

"Aishina I don't know any animal alive that's survived your Jiraiya collection without cracking." Gaara deadpanned

"He lasted three hours; he's a tough nut to crack," Aishina replied, "I had to pull out some extreme stuff; he lasted longer than Kisame, then again it could be because Kisame actually met Jiraiya."

"Do I want to know how Kisame and Jiraiya met?" Naruto asked.

"Let's say it involves a gun, the hot springs, Tsunade, and dolphin plushies."

"We have guns?"

"Apparently…"

* * *

"What are we going to do with Zabuza and Haku," Hound asked a couple hours later. They collected their payment and made dinner over a fire Aishina had started in the room (it is controlled, ANBU are smart enough not to add to the repair bill).

"Haku we can take back for sure," Aishina said, "Though I suggest we put him in your care Fox, I scared him pretty bad."

"Fine with me," Naruto said, "Ice needs water and wind which fall under my range of ninjutsu so he'll be a good training partner and student."

"That's true," Gaara admitted, "And he does have some medical knowledge."

"I checked that too," Aishina said, "Most of its herbal but he does have enough chakra control to become a decent medic, not a Tsunade or anything but enough to be useful in an ANBU squad."

"So he'll be with us than," Kakashi said, "Another orphan in the squad."

"You noticed too?" Aishina asked while Kakashi grunted an affirmative.

"I see," Aishina crossed her legs, "Well I got an answer from Zabuza."

"So what's his decision?" Aishina raised an eyebrow, "He isn't dead yet, well his brain might be but he's not dead, dead."

"So he chose to live then," Kakashi eye smiled, "I wish him luck."

"Now why would you say that," all three of his devious children asked slyly before laughing silently.

"I'm glad I adopted you three," Kakashi continued, "You keep my life interesting."

"We're glad too Hound," Naruto replied, "After all you are the only 'father' who would let his son have full access to a wall full of Icha Icha."

"Or let his daughter blow up half of Training ground 0."

"Or let his son 'borrow' enough materials to prank all of Konoha."

"Or let all three of us go off on international missions."

"By ourselves."

"Yes and the only one who's touchstone is my partner." Kakashi flushed lightly. He'd told them that Serpent was his touchstone a long time ago but they never stopped teasing him that he ended up with the most er, attractive ANBU female. Heck even Tenzo gave him a look of envy when he found out about their…relationship.

"Serpent was a good choice though," Aishina said gently, "We look up to her as a mother figure you know."

"A violent, seductive, gentle woman," Gaara agreed, "I'd like to marry someone like that."

"Like your ladies a bit bipolar eh Raccoon?" Naruto teased.

"You do too."

"That because I've lived with Wolf and Otter too long."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Pik-achoo!" Hikaru raised his eyebrow, "Pikachu? Really Otter?"

"Shut up Falcon!"

"Sure _Akane_,"

"Darn you Hikaru!"

* * *

"I got a feeling Otter-chan is going to maim Falcon"

"Why is that Wolf?"

"My funny bone just shivered."

"Did you pass your mental health test?"

"I hate you Fox."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I had to try to squeeze out some humor even though I have finals tomorrow and for the rest of the week. She Was Always Watching will be updated by Valentine's Day I promise (lest Silver Flyer kills me with bats and skunks).  
**_


	6. A Party A Introduction A Divison A Death

_**A/N: First...I am so sorry I haven't updated for the last few months. Partially because of school partially because I've gotten sidetracked with another anime and roleplaying so here is my apology ^^". I think Inari is OOC, sorry, his character just doesn't come to me but I introduced more OCs and a normal Sai and alive Shin. **_

_**Sai and Shin met our group of jinchuriki when they were first brought in so they ended up being more normal even though Sai is still hinted to have trouble with emotions, he's quite close to all of the jinchuriki. Naruto because he brought kindness, Aishina because she gave him strength and Gaara because he gave him knowledge. Kakashi's role is much smaller in this one and isn't considered part of the 'division'. It's basically a group of orphans who were inducted into ANBU. More on that the next time I update or PM me.**_

* * *

The squad was invited for another breakfast free of charge by Tsunami which was accepted with mixed reviews. Aishina, ever anxious, wanted to get home as soon as possible, declined politely. Naruto who figured they could stay for a few more hours without getting attacked agreed amicably. Gaara, polite and etiquette trained, accepted graciously. Aishina mimed gagging noises that she nicely teleported in his head. Kakashi was simply amused and only nodded when confronted with it.

"To our saviors!" Tazuna cried, not as drunk but would certainly be. Naruto found that the man was quite pleasant if he wasn't drinking. Hopefully the tips he left with Tsunami would help. Haku was quietly sitting in the room, unsure of what to do. Perhaps the boy had never been to a party before…now that was sad. Even though they were battered, war-torn fighters, Naruto had always managed to plan parties with Hikaru for the whole group of orphans they had back in Konoha. It was disgusting how the village used so many orphans most of who were introduced to ANBU level images by age five. Some had shut down their emotions, some used art, music, writing, work, something to forget, others took it out on the training ground, and others still just curled in a ball at night and wailed into their pillows.

"Hey…" Naruto looked down at a young child, probably several years younger than him.

"Yes?" Naruto replied gently. Aishina teased him that he was the mother of their squad but he retorted with the fact that the twelve-tailed jinchuriki rarely thought of anything beyond battle and surviving the next mission.

"Did you really defeat Gato?" Naruto smile lightly.

"I didn't, Hound and Raccoon did," he nodded in their direction, "I did build the bridge though and Wolf…well it's better to not say what Wolf did." The boy seemed to study him a bit before hugging him tightly. Surprised, Naruto nearly had the oxygen squeezed out of him.

"Hey…can't…breathe…" the boy immediately let good looking a tad bit sheepish.

"Sorry it's just that…I can't believe that Gato's gone," Naruto listened patiently as he heard the boy talk, "There…was…this guy…he was like a f-father to me. G-g-gato and his gang killed him in front of us…" Naruto held the boy a little tighter as he had first hesitated than blurted out then fell into sobs. The Uzumaki-Namikaze heir rubbed soothing circles on the boys back, rocking him gently. Aishina smirked and snorted slightly. She respected Naruto's gentle nature but at the same time, she didn't see the comfort as necessary. She knew it was unfair but honestly, her psyche was so screwed over she couldn't care. Gaara let a small smile grace his face when he saw Naruto in 'mother mode' as Akane had dubbed it. He had seen it many times and it worked though the levels of admittance on that matter varied. Kakashi for his part was painfully reminded of his own sensei that would do the same for him after ANBU missions as a teenager. _He might have his mother's spirit but he got Minato's gentleness. _Kakashi's coal eye seemed wistful; he often wished that he had the same giving warmth, perhaps Aishina would begin to heal if he did. Then again, only Naruto, he believed, could undo the damage done to his daughter and only she could teach Naruto what it took to be a jinchuriki, a master and a Hokage.

"Let's play a game," Naruto suggested and Inari gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Ano…what am I supposed to do?" Haku looked embarrassed and was justifiably so.

"Just talk, hang out, let loose, probably avoid Wolf," Gaara advised, "I'll start, what's your favorite color?"

"I think white…it resembles snow and purity," Haku looked thoughtful, "Blue is a nice color too, it looks like the ocean and the ocean is peaceful…I like that."

"Those colors are some of Fox's favorites," Gaara noted, "My favorite color is red because that's what the setting sun looks like and brown because it looks like the earth."

"Do you like red because of your hair…Raccoon-san," Haku asked nervously. Gaara considered for a moment before replying.

"I suppose I learned the color red from my hair, I like it but it makes me a much easier target no matter where I am. Fox can at least blend in if we're in a wheat field, Hound blends in if there's a moon out and Wolf blends in so long as it's dark." Gaara chuckled a bit ruefully, "I'm not a fighter really, I'd rather run around with politics."

"Why? Politics is what causes wars," Haku looked confused.

"Exactly, I'd rather do politics so I can _stop_ wars before they get started. It makes me sense to me to stop wars at the source. Of course, Wolf will tell you to fight them all and Fox says treat everyone with kindness but I think my way is best." Aishina was silent to that, talking would result in a fight and she had enough humanity not to traumatize Haku further. Instead she attacked some dumplings with her chopsticks. She was the fighter of their group through and through. Naruto was more of a people's person and Gaara was more of a politician. Not that that was necessarily bad…it just grated on Aishina's nerves now and then. They had gotten her to accept that her mind was screwed so sometimes she caught herself but they hadn't completely fixed her psyche yet. Naruto should be a psychologist…

"I see, you want to stop it at the source, rather ingenious actually most ninja just fight their way through it," Aishina rolled her eyes at Naruto who had given her a mental smirk.

"Yes, thank you," Gaara smiled as he heard Naruto and Aishina bickering in his head. Some things just never changed.

* * *

The walk back to Konoha was undisturbed by anything but the wind. The bridge had been dubbed 'Eritos Bridge' in the honor of the Erito Squad as they were called on occasion.

"Who are your parents?" Zabuza asked as he was levitated. Aishina had messed with his legs and didn't trust him enough to let him walk which was understandable enough to him so he allowed her to levitate him using a jutsu.

"Since you'll be under Fox's house we can tell you his parents, the rest of us has to stay secret," Gaara replied coolly. Once Fox took his mask off it would be obvious anyways so with new members, they always revealed his history first and worked up to Gaara's, Aishina's and Kakashi's.

"That's fine," Zabuza had to be content with that, after all that Wolf lady, he was guessing by the hair length, was still radiating a killer intent that would scare off low jonin and lower.

"I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Bloody Hanbanero," Naruto said with an almost bored air, "And before you freak out or start screaming it to the world, I'm not going to kill you as bad as my mother would."

"Thank god for that," Zabuza visibly breathed a sigh of relief as the rest of the group chuckled. Wolf relaxed her aura he noticed as she laughed, a strange barking laugh that was sharp as arrows hitting stone. Hound's was more a bemused chuckle and Raccoon's disturbingly sounded close to a giggle. Haku's eyes were wide, he was of course too young to have met both of those infamous foes but their legacy was scary enough.

"I'm not terribly surprised to see Namikaze and Uzumaki's son as an ANBU but why have I never heard of you before? Surely having you in the force wouldn't go unnoticed by the Kiri spies I told you about." Zabuza asked.

"We're part of a special division courtesy of Raccoon's political wrangling," Wolf replied, "Hound heads it with Fox and I as co-captains. Raccoon is in charge of all political matters…that's all that's safe to say out here since its basic Konoha ANBU knowledge."

"I see…" Zabuza trailed off again. _Naturally I get captured by the son of the Fourth Hokage and his crazy wife. I'm not even sure I want to know the heritage of the rest of the team._

* * *

Somewhere in the afterlife, Kushina Uzumaki sneezed.

* * *

Back in the village, Gaara escorted Haku and Zabuza to the Hokage with Aishina and Naruto as guards. Kakashi went to write and formalize their reports and the permits.

"Hiruzen," Aishina addressed the Hokage by name, rather odd and rude but it was actually quite normal for her at least, "Mission complete with…unexpected results."

"That being?" The Third Hokage seemed to size Zabuza and Haku up.

"Sir, Zabuza Momochi has given us a plethora of information and has given all of the information he has on Kiri," Gaara immediately jumped in, "Furthermore this boy has a kekkai genkai and medical knowledge that is good enough to be of use in an ANBU squad."

"We agreed to keep them under my control for the time," Naruto added, "And we'll do the paperwork and Raccoon will talk to the council."

"…I really can't stop any of you can I?" The Third shook his head, "Approved but one of these days your ANBU paychecks won't be able to keep up with the amount of people you support."

"We'll manage, most of them can support themselves now you know," Aishina replied, "I'm checking in with them in the Bunk. Catch you later." With a graceful jump Wolf disappeared.

"Is she always like that?" Zabuza asked as the restrains on him wore off.

"Well…she figures that she traumatized both of you so she's making herself scarce so you can recover for a bit, actually that's strangely considerate of her…she must be in one of her better moods," Gaara mused as he signed some forms the Hokage already had prepared.

"That's…nice?" Haku asked rather than said which lead to some chuckles.

"That's Wolf for you, always unpredictable, how about I change my form and take out around town?" Naruto offered as he henged into an orange idiot.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, my cover, just call me gaki or something if you don't want to lose face too fast in the village," Naruto smiled idiotically, "Want to get started?"

* * *

"Sai, you there?" The pale boy came out of the gloom to see his adoptive sister in gear but without her mask.

"Here, Aishina," Sai smiled faintly at her, "Back and safe?"

"Yes, actually the mission wasn't as bad as it could have been," Aishina started unbuckling her armor, "We have a new orphan called Haku. He looks a lot like a girl but he seems to be a decent medic and has a kekkai genkai. He's Naruto's age…maybe a couple years older. There's a good chance he doesn't remember. Zabuza is on our side now…I think…so long as we don't kill Haku."

"Zabuza as in the Demon of the Mist?" Sai raised an eyebrow, "What made him change sides so fast?"

"Jiraiya collection," Sai immediately gagged, "Aishina you didn't!"

"I was feeling sadistic that day ok? Don't complain," Aishina growled lightly, cuffing Sai over the head, "How's Danzo?"

"No change really…he's been talking to a snake lately though," Sai replied, "Shin's half ready to kill him. Can we kill him now? Please? Kabuto is with him and what you said-"

"We'll put it to a vote tonight," Aishina promised, "You and Shin have the honors of course if we do decide to kill him…are you going to fake a suicide?"

"How else will we do it?"

"Good point, where is everyone else?"

"Hikaru and Akane are retrieving Jiraiya, Shin is occupying Danzo, Seikatsu and Tora are in their home village, Dansu is negotiating in Iron and Kiritsu is arresting yakuza in Grass."

"Great…" Aishina sighed, "When are we all coming back again?"

"With our luck? Another month," Sai was worried. Danzo was getting more and more suspicious as of late.

"…we're holding a conference call then, I'll start contacting them," Aishina sat down tiredly, "Go and rely this to the others in the village."

"Right."

* * *

Conference calling: when more than two people talk at the same time over a device.

That was the civilian term for it, for the 'secret' division of orphans it was when they pulled out their personal radios and called each other in the middle of night in the most hidden locations they could manage. The oldest was Shin who was barely eighteen and the youngest, little Tora turned nine exactly one month ago.

"Roll call: Akane?" Naruto was the voted leader, mostly because Gaara and Aishina forced him too though.

"Proof reading."

"Do I want to know? Aishina?"

"Reading about killing methods."

"We need to check your psyche soon, Dansu?"

"Trying not to kill Mifune!"

"Good enough, Hikaru?"

"Keeping Jiraiya from dying."

"He's peeping again isn't he…Kiritsu?"

"Disposing corpses."

"Did not need to know that, Gaara?"

"Doing the damn paperwork."

"Sorry, Sai?"

"Painting a picture of your demise."

"I hope that's a joke, Shin?"

"Can I get a break from Danzo?"

"I'm not sure if that counts Tora and Seikatsu are excused of course, any comments."

"Shin if we decide to kill him than yes you will get a break."

"Aishina really! We are not killing another person this month."

"Says the person who just killed a base of bandits and mercenaries."

"That was a mission!"

"It is our mission to collect enough evidence to oust him and believe me, we have enough evidence."

"Sai! We need it for diplomatic reasons, wouldn't it be strange if he just died randomly."

"We could blame it on Orochimaru; Hokage knows he wants a Sharingan."

"Good point Hikaru, speaking of which…what are we going to do about the ones he stole?"

"Well we can't exactly redistribute them can we…"

"No really Dansu, there are only three Uchiha left. I say we leave them with Shikaku."

"So we're going to totally blast over the fact that by law they belong to the Uchiha clan and therefore Sasuke?"

"The council is in charge of him and we need to make sure they don't go Danzo on us either Kiritsu. Shikaku is the closest thing to the council that's trustworthy and he heads the Nara's medical lab."

"That's true Akane and we need to get ROOT on our side before everything goes to hell like Aishina predicted. What's your accuracy these days?"

"Around ninety-five percent, Naruto's too unpredictable for even Rakuen to figure out."

"Flattering."

"So…are we going to kill him."

"All in favor say I"

"Do we need to do this? The only one protesting is Gaara."

"I still stand that we need him for diplomacy reasons."

"Dealing with Orochimaru is perfectly diplomatic."

"Sai has mastered sarcasm. Apocalypse is coming!"

"Kiritsu if you don't shut up I'll castrate you and choke you with your own genitals."

"Ew Akane that's gross!"

"Shut up, it's the only threat that works on guys."

"You know, she has a point."

"Don't you dare start!"

"Decorum all of you! It's like managing children."

"Last check only Shin is legally an adult."

"That aside…you know what this is pointless, we're killing Danzo."

"Finally!"

"Please can we not Naruto?"

"Sorry Gaara, there really is no reason not too and we can always redirect Shikaku's missions to us while he fixes the mess."

"It's going to take more than Shikaku to undo the damage…"

"Fine, we'll contact most of the reliable tobeksu and chunin and see what we can do."

"…that's the best I'm going to get out of you lot isn't it."

"Yep!"

"Of course."

"What did you expect?"

"Oh fine…"

"You know…why didn't we do this, years ago?"

"No idea. Maybe it was because we had to get Shin and Sai on our side and convert them into the Danzo Hate Club?"

"That's the only reason why?!"

"Looks like…"

"Damn it!"

Down in ROOT headquarters, Danzo suppressed a shudder down his spine.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he reviewed the paperwork. While he did enjoy politics, paperwork was something he never enjoyed. Each member of their division pulled their weight of course but he was the only one who was trained in etiquette and could turn on his polite switch at will. Most of the division was battle centered or had talents that lay outside of the political arena. The problem was that most of the members were bitter-though they had the right to-and their reports ended up being rants. Naturally they couldn't submit those so then ended up redoing them. As their frustrations rose, their penmanship went down so Gaara had to rewrite them because he refused to send crap work to the mission room jockeys.

Each member had different jobs, Gaara got all of the politics but when it could be avoided, he wasn't taken on missions so he could keep the fort down at home which was significantly safer. Aishina, Kiritsu, and Dansu worked on the front lines, their job was mainly killing all opponents of the village and the assassins sent to kill members of the division. Naruto was defense at home and managed their spy network. The spy network included Shin and Sai who kept an eye on the inside of the village and Tora and Seikatsu who watched the outside. Occasionally, Dansu would be called up for inter-village affairs but outside of that, that was their jobs. Haku's job would most likely be inside the village, for now it would be stocking up on everything and covering up the tracks.

_He seemed alright with it but I wonder if it's genuine…he was taught to be a tool after all. _Gaara worried._ Should I ask him what he wants to do? But we do need him there… _This was when politics were vexing; it often called to sacrifice morals for the need of the whole division. It was times like these that survival was not the hardest job the division faced.


End file.
